Ep. 8 - On The Road Again
Our bards are making their way to Basom to investigate the site where the meteor crashed. The prospect of a new adventure at this spot is exciting, but first they have to get there. Plot The episode starts with our bards carriage being stopped by a feminine voice, demanding they leave the carriage and forfeit anything of value. Raz'ul wakes Symbol and they decide to leave the carriage as asked. They are met with a figure, backlit by the setting sun, wearing a black suit and blank mask. She begins to make har demandes, but stops when she recognises our smallest bard, Randy. After a short and agressive exchange, leaving many questions about their shared past, the battle begins. The figure, who we now know to be Rhiannon, a Nowhere Man, proves to be a difficult opponent. Raz'ul and Yashee play table tennis with some misplaced Thunderwaves. Randy hides behind Symbol, who has started setting up a picnic and seems confident in his students abilities to take care of the problem, and attempts a shot with his short bow. Rhiannon catches it. At this point, Symbol points out to Randy that the symbols on his organ have begun to glow. He steps out from behind him and holds it up in the air, signalling to the others that it's time for an ensemble song! The song, No Going Back, causes Rhiannon to become exhausted and confused. She throws her quarterstaff at Raz'ul's feet and collapses to her knees. She's just drawing in the dirt, glancing up at Randy every once in a while, immobilised. Symbol then gets up and congratulates them on a job well done, but before he finishes, Randy's little voice comes back... "You know these people better than that, you know that this is the opportunity to strike, otherwise they'll just keep comin'. Go ahead and take care of it now. Why even leave a loose end like that? You know you can do it. It's really easy, you got that family dagger - the only thing left from what they took from you. ''Use it! Come on Randy."'' He fails the wisdom save against the voice, which we now know to be Eddie. Randy fades out and draws his dagger on the incapacitated Rhiannon. Symbol notices, but he's too late. Randy starts to pull the coup de gras move across her neck. Rhiannon pulls herself out of the song-induced trance fast enough to put her hand up to stop him, but he digs in and cuts off two of her fingers. Randy, coming to, realises what he's done, but his memory of the event is foggy. Rhiannon flash-bangs away, promising 'they'll' come for him, leaving Randy temporarily blinded. After a brief, tense, and question filled conversation, Randy leaves for the carriage, insisting that now is not the time to talk about his possession. The others decide to confront him about it later, but soon. They arrive at the carriage to find Randy asleep, as he cast a sleep spell on himself before they got there. Symbol casts haste on the horse and they head for Basom, at last. Song - "No Going Back" Chord Dice * C as given * D minor * G * E minor * A minor Drum Roll * Tails/User bank: 11 - techno 4 * Kit: 57 - rock 4 Lyrics Student becomes the master, A disaster. Soon you’ll know the sauce is so chaotic, Now hypnotic, like a narcotic. When we sing to you "No going back." Rhiannon, you came to rob us, But you can’t stop us. We’ll take that staff and snap it into pieces. Your strength decreases, Your effort ceases. When we sing to you, No going back. Trivia * This is the first time they use the catapults for the chord dice